


Spiderman: Constellations Were Never So Close Before

by nervecore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Humour, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, NOT SUGGESTIVE THOUGH, TW SPIDERS IN FIRST CHAPTER, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, best friend to lovers, craccc, enjoy, felixs dad is a prick, funny i guess to SOME EXTENT, idiots to lovers, its made in 2 parts, jilix, kinda sad, spiderman!jisung, spidey!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: If you asked Jisung what he'd expect in the last day of school before his spring break, it clearly wasn't the fact that first, he got detention and second, he got bitten by a genetically modified spider, that didn't even look that dangerous.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. The Spider Awakening

One thing that probably wasn’t in Jisung’s plans for when school ended is to be stuck in detetntion for being caught skipping. And surely in his mind, detention wasn’t supposed to be cleaning the detention classroom. Moreso, he couldn’t believe that Felix fled the scene so fast so he didn’t get detention. How was everything happening to only him? World is so cruel, wah.

The black haired boy sighed loudly and when he wanted to place some books on the top of a bookshelf, he screamed at the sight of a spider which looked way more dangerous than it actually was. Jisung wasn’t mad scared of spiders, in fact he kinda liked them. But their really random appearences out of nowhere aren’t good for the young boy’s heart. He left the book on a desk and went closer to the shelf.

“Hi there, little one. What about we get you out of here?” he talked to the small creature and offered a hand, where the spider actually moved. But when he wanted to go near the window to set him free, he felt like a big needle went through all his flesh in the hand. He stopped in his tracks, his vision blurry. A loud thunk was heard, signaling how Jisung fell to the floor. The spider was long gone from his hand and now the boy was trying his best to not pass out. The sting in his hand expanded through all his body and in that moment, he feared for his life. The classroom was spinning around him and his whole body felt like it was on fire. He was panting heavily, his inner voice going on and on with the same words.

Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake, stay awake, stay awake, stay awake, stay… awake.

Funny thing, he still fainted in the end.

A few hours later, the black haired boy opened his eyes, his head hurting like there was no tomorrow. He was barely remembering what happened and when he sat on the floor, trying to regain his composure and thoughts, he couldn’t. He felt too tired to even try to stand up. Whatever the hell happened to him today was pure bullshit and he just wanted to go home, watch TWICE performances for Fancy and sleep his spring break away. But who wouldn’t want to sleep 24/7?

He finally tried to get up and placed one hand on his head, groaning in pain. The boy dusted off his hoodie and jeans a bit, starting to look for where he left his belongings. When he found them, he got out of the classroom and wandered around the school, looking for his locker. He didn’t even know what part of the day was anymore. Everything around him was like he has been zoning out for four days straight.

He ran a hand through his black hair, ruffling it slightly and then left his not needed textbooks and notebooks in the locker. In the end, he was on his way to leave school but the moment he stepped outside of school, it was almost night.

Holy fuck, how long was he passed out on the floor in the detention classroom?

Jisung took in consideration to check out his phone at last, seeing over 50 messages from his aunt and over 50 from Felix. Also a lot of missed calls. He was a dead man. He was so fucking dead. And the moment he realised that, he sprinted towards where he lived. Waiting for the bus or the subway was useless in situations like this. Was the boy hoping that his aunt would not skin him down for being away without any life signs? Definitely. But he knew if his aunt wouldn’t do that, Felix would. And that was kinda terrifying him more. Hell.

Besides the fact that he almost got ran over by three cars in his crazy run back home, the boy somehow thought that stopping to get an ice cream since there was a discount was perfectly reasonable. Just after he was done to start running again, being only few blocks away anyway. Reaching the building, it took him around two minutes to not drop his keys and get in the complex of apartments. He took the elevator until the 6th floor and then almost dropped his keys again, while trying to unlock the door and get in the house. And when he finally did, he yelled:

“Aunt Yuri don’t be concerned, I’m home!”

“We stopped being concerned like one hour ago and just thought you were dead in a ditch or something.” Felix replied to him and flipped the page from the magazine he was reading. Jisung couldn’t believe both his eyes and ears. And he really thought he’d get a scolding.

“But this doesn’t mean you won’t give a fucking explanation, mister.” his aunt interrupted and the black haired boy wished that maybe he wouldn’t have woke up after all. “Felix told me you got detention, which isn’t surprising anymore, but where have you been after that?” she questioned the boy, her hands folded at her chest.

God he wished he would know what the fuck happened as well.

“Well” he started and made up an excuse on the way “I thought of going around a walk and I lost the matter of time, especially late, because I forgot my phone at the school so I had to go back and beg the janitor to let me in.” he finished his sentence and hoped that if Felix would see through his bullshit, the blonde haired boy would keep quiet.

Felix closed the magazine and turned on the couch to look at Jisung, his eyes full of confusion and mouthed to his friend right away ‘I don’t believe you one bit’. The black haired boy shot a glare to the blonde haired boy, waiting for his aunt reply.

“Hmm, sounds like you would be this clumsy and forgetful.” Yuri concluded and unfolded her arms. “Felix announced he would stay over today, so do you guys want something?” she changed the subject and looked at the boys which were pretty much communicating behind her back.

“Some chinese take out is perfectly fine, auntie.” Jisung told her and then started to walk towards his room, dragging the blonde haired boy after him. After he locked the door and threw his backpack in a corner of the room, he sighed, looking at Felix. He knew the boy was expecting the truth. But even him didn’t know what’s the truth.

“So now that you bullshit-ed your way out from Yuri’s scolding, will you tell me what actually happened? You would never forget your phone like that. And I know that, because you are always on your damn phone. Who almost murdered you for more than 3 hours, mister Han Jisung?” his friend started questioning him like he was at the police office. And it was no fun.

“I will be sincere with you, I have no fucking idea.” the black haired boy answered after a moment of silence. “I was cleaning the detention classroom and I was almost done. But when I wanted to put a book on a shelf, there was this spider and I wanted to let if free but the lil shit bit me and then… I passed out.”

“Are you telling me you probably defetead dead while you were in a slight coma?” Felix asked dumbfounded and sat on the bed, being very confused and giving Jisung a questioning look. “And you expect me to believe this one version more than the one you gave your aunt? Dude, didn’t you just hit your head bad on something and dreamt like all of this shit?”

“I told you I don’t really know.” he answered with a violent shrug. “Anyway, I’m going to change.” he announced further, taking his pajamas which consisted of a loose white t-shirt and ketchup stained grey shorts.

“Send feet pics.” Felix replied, being on his phone already. Jisung shot him a disgusted glare and just left the room. “My purpose in life is done today too.” the blonde haired boy laughed and kept scrolling on his phone. He indeed got a pic from the other boy, but it wasn’t a feet one. Instead it was him in the bathroom showing Felix the middle finger. “Rude!” the younger one yelled as loud as possible so Jisung could hear him.

The black haired boy heard the other and just sighed. He got rid of his going out clothes, throwing them in the washing machine. He then got on his pajamas and removed his light foundation which its purpose was to hide his eyebags. The boy remembered he also had to wash his face with this scrub he just bought but was too lazy to go get it from the shelf. So he fluttered his hand hoping his non-existent telekinesis would take it.

It wasn’t telekinesis, but when the spider web shot the bottle of face scrub he widened his eyes.

“Jesus fucking Christ, holy fuck, what.” Jisung started to panic. What was going on, he was hyperventilating and the shock spreaded not only on his face, but inside his body as well. He was trembling a little and he couldn’t comprehend whatever was happening. He was, indeed, freaking out. And he couldn’t just go to his aunt or Felix to ask: ‘Hey, spider web shot from my hand, what terminal disease do you think I have?’. Then, a memory occured in his mind. The spider bit him. What if it was because of that? It sounded way too sci-fi to be real. “What the fuck dude, this doesn’t happen in real life.” he told himself and tried to gain his composure, as he was still shaking. The boy got rid of the spider web and threw it in the trash.

Jisung gave up on the idea of washing his face with face scrub. He wanted to sleep. This day was too much for him already. But when he got out of the bathroom, his aunt called him to come get the take out, so he proceeded, looking tired of life at that point. He opened the door of his room with his foot and closed it the same way.

“Here.” he told the other, giving him one of the cartons with noodles. Felix also got into his pajamas. A loose black t-shirt and blue pants with stars on it. “How long have you been here today?” the black haired boy asked suddenly, trying to change his train of thoughts.

“Right after I left school. I finished watching the last aired episodes of ‘He is Psychometric’ with your aunt.”

“What? You are such a fucking snake, you promised you won’t watch them!” Jisung whined and nudged the younger’s shoulder. “Sometimes I think you like my aunt more than you like me and I get sad.”

“Who said it’s not like that?”

“Meanie.”

Felix started laughing and shrugged at the older.

“Not my fault you had detention, then a battle with a spider and the spider won.” he then told the black haired boy, still chuckling.

“Are you really gonna mock me all my life for this thing?” Jisung whined again, pouting and only focusing on his food. He was no longer paying attention to younger and tried his best to ignore him.

“Dunno mate, might as well. Hey, don’t ignore me!” Felix complained and nudged the other’s leg with his own.

“Or what?”

“Jisung, this ain’t a k-drama where I will tell you I will kiss you. Plus if you wanted me to kiss you, you should’ve send me those feet pics I asked for.”

“You are so fucking disgusting, just stop talking, oh my God. I know you aren’t into that, but it’s still gross as hell.”

“How do you know I’m not?”

“Just fucking leave my house, you kinky shit.”

They both bursted out in laughter. It wasn’t the first time they were teasing and annoying each other like that. They have been good friends for a long time and when people would see one, they would look for the other around as well. They have been through a lot and many were asking if there weren’t opressed feelings or an one-sided love, but there was no answer to this question. Well, each one of them knew about their own feelings, but not about the other’s.

But tonight wasn’t about feelings. Tonight was about them having a good time, just like always. A lot of chatter, music, games and laughter. Everything went by quickly and they never realised when they fell asleep on Jisung’s couch in his room, Felix’s head on the older’s shoulder.

But when the daylight appeared, some things changed. Things which only sunrise could change. One of them is the fact that Jisung just couldn’t get his hopes up just because his friend had his head on the older’s shoulder. Another one is that Jisung had to find out whatever the fuck happened last night in the bathroom. His mind was too clouded and too empty at the same time. The boy felt kinda sick by everything, but he had to play the tough role for a while. Just for a while. He hoped so.

“How did you boys sleep?” aunt Yuri asked cheerfully when the two finally left Jisung’s room to join her for breakfast.

“Like dumbasses. We fell asleep on the couch again.” Felix explained and thanked her when she passed the toast and chocolate cream to him.

“When will you two learn?” Yuri sighed and rolled her eyes, offering the b;ac haired boy some toast as well. “Probably never, why am I asking?” she sighed again and put some of her red hair in the back of her ear.

“Well, Felix did say we are dumbasses.” Jisung shrugged and took a a bite out of his toast that had honey and butter on it. “But regardless, it was a decent sleep I’d say. What are your plans for today, auntie?”

“Not much, thought about having a walk around the town and buy some things. Would you two like to tag along or do you guys have other ideas for today?” she replied to his nephew and then looked at him and Felix, which were right now looking at each other.

“We have no idea.” both of them responded at the same time to the question. “Jinx!” they yelled to each other. “Well, fuck.” once again they spoke up in just one voice. Yuri chuckled at the scene before her eyes, getting up to bring some more toast to the table.

“We could hang out or something. Or we could be antisocial like always and watch some movies or something.” Felix suggested and the older wanted to agree but remembered he had to get hold of whatever was going on with him.

“Actually I think I want to be by myself today, if you don’t mind.” he quietly answered and looked at Felix to see his reaction. The younger blinked and just nodded that it’s okay.

“Are you okay, Sung?” the blonde haired boy asked, leaning towards Jisung, with concern in his eyes, knowing that his friend had phases where he lost the spark in his eyes and it was always the worst thing. He never could stand these episodes of misery Jisung was going through. They were breaking his heart.

“Ah, yes!” the older answered with a sweet smile. “I just want to clear my mind for a bit. Sorry if I sounded way too serious. I didn’t want to scare you, Lix.”

Felix didn’t believe Jisung any bit, if someone was asking him, but let it slide. He didn’t want to push his friend more and probably get him be mad. After the blonde finished the breakfast and teased the older a bit more, he left. Of course, the black haired boy couldn’t just now try clear things up, so he waited for his aunt to leave too.

And when she did, Jisung had no fucking idea from where to start. So he just tried to bullshit his way through, by making the spider web come from his hands again. And it worked. And he was freaking out again. He also wondered: if he was supposedly spider powers now, didn’t this mean he could walk on walls?

And when he found out he could, he needed a seat and three hot chocolates to process what he just discovered. It was nuts in his opinion. He didn’t even know what to do with these informations. So what then? Was he a weird human being? Yeah, totally. Will he live a normal life? Probably not. Everything became suffocating, so he decided to get dressed and go for a walk. He needed to clear his mind.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to make it not look like he went through 5 wars and 4 divorces. His outfit was made of a grey hoodie which was one size bigger than him and black ripped jeans. And of course, some white sneakers. He didn’t even try, he just took what looked more decent from the closet.

Funny enough, Jisung still managed to look good even if they were random clothes which he threw on himself. He would never think that, because the boy always felt insecure about his overall appearance. But he was just a fool, because he really didn’t know how mesmerizing he could look. God damn it Jisung.

With that in mind, he locked the door of the apartment and took the elevator, leaving the building and the strong light of the sun hitting him directly in the face. The black haired boy squinted his eyes and tried to adjust to the enviorment and once he did, his steps started to take him only God knew where.

His eyes dazed around his surroundings, appreciating the look of the nature and buildings blending with each other. In many other cities there weren’t as many parks or like just trees. For Jisung it seemed like people started to forget where this planet started and care only about the digitalised world, which was in fact, true. People were not anymore interested in going to camp or anything related to enjoying time within nature. That saddened the boy to some extent. Green spaces were being chopped down to make more room for people. He was concerned about the outcome of the future world. But those weren’t the thoughts he should have right now.

He crossed the street and entered a park, looking for a bench to sit on. But without wanting to, he faintly heard the screams of a girl nearby. He was dumbfounded how no one else was hearing them, so he followed the source. Step by step, he was more and more concerned by what he could encounter.

But what he had seen made him angry. Very angry.

“Hey fuckface, learn to respect ladies.” he yelled and God knows from where this impulse to use his powers came from. He shot a web string at the guy’s head and pulled it and then he managed to punch the guy, leaving him to fall onto the ground. And just with one fist, he apparently left the guy unconscious. When the fuck did he become so strong? But he shrugged it off and looked at the terrified girl.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked in a soft tone and approached her slowly. The girl nodded slightly and she was trembling, Jisung was heartbroken to see her like that. “Did he manage to do something?” he asked further and the red haired girl shook her head. He was a bit more at peace now. “Do you live far away? If not, I could escort you to your house. If yes, I will call my aunt to bring you back home. Do you agree?”

“Thank you.” the girl managed to say. “It means… a lot…” she continued and broke down in tears, the event that just happened being too much for her. The boy didn’t know exactly what to do but he moved closer to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. He also texted his aunt to come at the park and help him with something.

The world was so cruel in his eyes. How could people just be out there doing that and not be paying for it? He was sick to his mind about it. And maybe he found his purpose for his powers. Make at least this city a better one.

Ten minutes later, his aunt arrived and until then, the girl stopped crying and he got informations about where she lived and who this man was. He also called 911 to report the incident. Apparently the guy was in the police’s files and was known as a female abuser and even pedophile. Jisung was very disgusted. But when he heard the sirens he was glad the guy was finally getting his sentence and he also advised the girl to sue the man and get his aunt as her lawyer.

Now that the after things of this incident were taken care of, his mind focused again on his powers. Supposedly now, he had a better hearing and even sighting. And he was stronger. It was very overwhelming and what he wanted to do probably was insane. But was this stopping the black haired boy?

Absolutely not.

But he couldn’t just parkour the town looking like his own self because that would rise too many suspicions and his aunt surely wouldn’t approve of that. Because who the fuck would let the child they raise become a supposed ‘hero’? That’s right. No one. He needed a costume. But making one himself would be a lot of troubles and this would be exhausting.

And like that, maybe God heard his prayers and he just received a phone call from someone unknown but he picked up, as he was walking back home.

“Hello, is this Jisung?” the other person at the end of the line asked, quietly, as if they weren’t sure who they just dialled.

“Depends on who asks.” Jisung replied and started to nibble on his lip, as he wondered what the caller wanted.

“I’m Seungmin. The girl’s brother. The one you saved.” the other boy presented himself and now that he knew with who he was talking, he sounded more laid back. “I wanted to thank you for saving my twin sister. I got your number from your aunt after she took her to our house. If there is something we could do to repay you, we’d be glad to do so.” Seungmin continued after a short pause and was looking forward to Jisung’s answer.

“Do you guys by any chance own a tailoring shop or something related? Because if yes, that would be funny.”

“Actually our mom has one.” Seungmin informed him.

Fucking jackpot?

Jisung was at loss of words. He didn’t understand how the universe worked, but it surely had some ways…

“Hey, you there?”

“Ah yes, sorry. I was just a bit shocked. Well, uh… Did your sister tell you how I defeated that asshole?” he questioned Seungmin carefully.

“Holy shit yes bro, what the fuck was that spider web? What are you, Spiderman?” Seungmin told him in an amazed voice.

“I expected you to freak out or something.” Jisung laughed, kicking a rock from his way, still making his way home.

“I did when she told me, don’t worry about it. Considering you asked me this, I suppose you want some type of costume to fit your image of well… ‘Spiderman’, right? If that’s so, we could arrange to make you one.”

“I’m too shocked, if I was you, I’d put a restriction order if I knew a guy which has spider powers was near my sister. Like what are you? The not phased type of meme? What the hell?” the black haired boy was freaking out because Seungmin wasn’t freaking out. What normal person wouldn’t?

“For your information, I’ve encountered weirder thing through my life. But well, my sister doesn’t have to know that and do not dare to tell her that. Anyway, meet me on the Rolland 50 Street, vis-a-vis from the Starbucks, there is my mom’s tailoring. It’s called Threads&Needles. You don’t have how to miss it.” then Seungmin hung up.

The fuck was that? And what was that thing about that he knew weirder things? Who was this ‘Seungmin’? And why was he so eager to help Jisung in the first place? Well if he was gonna be assaulted, at least he had a way to protect himself in some sort of ways. Whatsoever, he changed his way and started walking towards the street the other boy mentioned, thoughts clouding his mind.

His steps were feeling heavy on the ground, as if they were reflecting his whole mood in that very moment. Scared, insecure, anxious, confused, concerned. He just wanted to take his mind off of things but everything became even more piled up. He was tired of this and considered that maybe, only maybe, the universe was just fooling with him. The boy needed a break. And he decided an option was to meet up with Felix and have some fun time. He was sad now that he sent him home in the first place. He missed his friend so bad. And his heart ached that he couldn’t just tell Felix the hell was going on.

As Jisung reached the shop, he looked around but he just remembered that he didn’t know how Seungmin even looked. Amazing, wasn’t it?

“You must be Jisung?” a voice asked and the black haired boy just almost took a taekwondo position to protect himself. Seungmin looked at Jisung from head to toe and scoffed. The other frowned and observed the brown haired boy too. “I can’t believe you look nothing like an up-coming superhero.”

“Yes, I am Jiusng and wow, that was harsh.”

“All in a day’s work.” Seungmin replied and entered the tailoring, signaling the black haired boy to follow him. “Do you have any preferances about the costume? Wait, no-. You should show me your powers first. So I know what to take in the account.”

“Here? Now?” Jisung asked confused, as he followed Seungmin and his face took a concerned expression.

“No, you idiot.” the brown haired boy answered and rolled his eyes. He, apparently, opened a shelf of books like a door and then pointed at the entrace. “Just follow me and I require your full trust.”

Jisung looked skeptically at the brown haired boy.

“I promise you I’m not a villain in disguise, you dipshit.” Seungmin sighed and just went down the stairs from that opening. The black haired boy mocked him behind his back and he followed closely. The door automatically closed after them and there were blue neons which were illuminating the way through. When they finally reached the ‘rock bottom’ of these stairs, the room bulbs suddenly lit up and showed to Jisung a hero’s kind of commanding room, out of damn movies.

“What are you? Batman?” the older commented.

“Better.” Seungmin replied.

Long story short, everything can be resumed in Jisung asking ‘What’s this?’ about everything and Seungmin trying not to punch the dude into a coma. Oh yeah, and the talk about the costume.

After two full hours, the black haired boy was finally able to get away from Seungmin. So he thought it would be nice to go get some snacks and go over at Felix’s house for a movie night. And that’s exactly what he had planned to do. On his way to his best friend’s home, he stopped at the nearest 24/7 shop and with two plastic bags, one in each hand, he headed to the boy’s house, entering right away.

“Oi, Felix!” Jisung called and closed the door after him, using his foot rather than his occupied two hands. “Let’s watch something!” he then continued talking, getting rid of his shoes and leaving them besides the door. The boy reached the living room, but there was no sight of Felix. Worried, Jisung left his bags on the couch and started looking for his best friend. Kitchen? Checked, but no trace of Felix. The bathrooms downstairs? Checked, but once again no sight of Jisung’s friend. The black haired boy continued upstairs, but however, he didn’t seem to find the boy. That got him concerned, so he decided to go in the garden as well.

And there was he. Comfortably sitting in his swing, his eyes closed. Jisung felt his heart ache a bit at the sight. But it was a good kind of heartache. Felix looked so pretty, around the nature they had in their garden, asleep and enjoying a good rest. It was a landscape Jisung encountered many times in his life, but in that moment he considered it worth to look at. More than he’d usually do.

Though, he couldn’t smile. Not one bit. Felix was one of the most important people in Jisung’s life and he wanted it to remain that way, until the end. He wasn’t going to ruin what they had because of unnecessary feelings, that probably weren’t reciprocated. No matter the outcome, of what was going on between them, he knew that he couldn never drop Felix. God, no. He loved him too much as a friend to let go of him.

Jisung sighed, a feeling of sadness overcoming him, as he made his way towards Felix. The older said his best friend’s name quietly, but the younger was already in dream land. So the black haired boy decided to carefully take Felix in his arms and get him to his room, since it might get cold soon.

By the time Jisung arranged the younger on his bed and brought the snacks in the room as well, leaving them for when Felix would wake up, he got a call from Seungmin. Was his costume ready already or what? He left the room and answered the phone, while making his way downstairs to also leave the house.

“What’s up?” Jisung answered, confusion taking over him.

“Come back. Now.” was the only thing Seungmin told him, before he hung up on the older.

More worried than confused at that point, Jisung started making his way back to the tailoring shop, alarmed by Seungmin’s serious tone over the phone. What happened in the span of two to three hours that could make the boy seem so… deadpanned?

Arriving at the shop, Jisung instantly got in, remembering how to go to that fancy basement in which Seungmin took the measurements and saw how the black haired boy’s powers work. He went down the stairs at a fast pace, almost falling down at the last 3 stairs.

“What’s going on-” Jisung asked but Seungmin immediately took him by the wrist and showed him the costume. “Woah… You did this? In so little time?” the boy was absolutely amazed of how it looked and how fast it was made.

“Yes, but I hurried up the process. Look.” Seungmin sternly said and turned on the tv, looking for a specific thing. After he found it, he played it and Jisung’s expression darkened. Oh. “He’s been around for some time, but as you can see… He never did such things until now and honestly, I think the city’s safety is pretty much at risk. I know everything is new to you right now… But you should try go take him down.”

“Now?” Jisung choked out, fear starting to take over his body.


	2. Constellations Were Never So Close Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA READ!!
> 
> this chapter was so long overdue im so sorry uhm OK BYE. btw that shop owner is nb but uses he/him CAUSE THAT EXISTS OK IM NB MYSELF

“Now?” Jisung choked out, fear starting to take over his body.

“Of course now, dumbass, when else?” Seungmin answered, glaring at the frightened older boy. “Statistically speaking, you have more chances to have the luck of the beginner in this hero shit, so quit staring at me like a lost puppy and get in the damn suit.”

Only if that guy would have been more nice, rather than a total ass. Jisung decided against saying something back because that only would have gotten them into an unnecessary fight. And after all, Seungmin tried his best to finish his suit under the pressure of that one person going ham and risking the safety of the city. It seemed like the younger had all the reasons to be pressed over Jisung acting cowardly.

The black haired boy came back with his feet on Earth and under Seungmin’s glare, he took the costume and immediately went to change into it. The colours were matching really well and upon trying it on, he observed how precise the younger actually was with the measurements. The suit was not too big or too small. It fit Jisung perfectly from all aspects.

He looked into the mirror, looking at his reflection as he completed it with the mask. It felt… right. It felt like he could do it. Make the danger stay away from the city he grew up in together with his best friend. It felt like he was made for it.

He wanted to prove himself. And he was going to do it, no matter what.

“You’re wasting time, asshole!” Seungmin yelled and knocked on the door of the bathroom. Of course he had to knock on the door. Jesus Christ, that boy just couldn’t let Jisung have anything nice in his life, could he?

“I’m coming out now!” he announced and wanted to open the door.

“Out of the closet? Man, I’m proud of you but it’s not the time.”

“Now you’re making jokes, pick a fucking struggle Kim Seungmin.” Jisung said in an annoyed tone and heard the chuckle of the younger boy as he was getting out of the bathroom. “Any fucking way, I’m ready.”

“Good. Now, try to not get too overwhelmed. The situation might go south real quick, however your purpose is to make sure people don’t get hurt and that the city will be safe. The guy might escape and if you have a second encounter, you will know more about his weaknesses thanks to this first one.” Seungmin explained to him in a calm and collected manner. “Now go gay boy, go. Show them what you’re made off.” he then continued to make a joke. A fucking gain.

“I hate you so much, you don’t even know.” Jisung simply told him and then went on his merry way out of the basement and then out of the shop, shooting a string of web on the closest most stable building to give himself some impetus.

The older didn’t actually have a plan or something similar. He was just going to go by his instinct. The words Seungmin told him were repeating in his head over and over again, because other than those, he had no other idea how to act like a proper ‘hero’. Whatever that even meant. He just hoped for the best case scenario.

While Jisung’s thoughts were running wild on what he was supposed to do, he didn’t even notice when he was close to the scene of the ‘crime’. Maybe it wasn’t that smart to just headbutt into the situation. So instead of going directly into the open, he decided to divert his direction to the top of a building to observe what was going on.

As soon as he landed on it, he immediately looked at the situation and inspected to see if any citizen was in major danger. While spotting the frightened people, he also took in what the dude was doing and well… it clearly surprised Jisung in an unpleasant way. He decided on his route and then took off with the help of his string of web.

He started off by picking up people who couldn’t escape from specific places and taking them on the pedestrian to let them run away from the scene. He also made sure that the dude harrassing the owner of a store didn’t catch a glimpse of him. At least yet.

He had no idea what he could do against the man. It seemed like he was in the possession of some machinery that could break everything in its sight quite easily. That meant that Jisung had to figure the weak spots of the machinery and destroy it. One way or another. It was going to be dangerous.

Damn it, why the fuck did Seungmin send him in a life or death situation? He usually was trying not to forget to look both ways before passing the street. But there was he, on his way to fight some sort of villain out of a comic book.

Oh how fast the night changed.

After making sure no citizens were in his way to fight the dude with his machinery, besides the owner of the shop, he looked around for a way to escape from his attacks if needed. Upon seeing a gateway in case things get messy, he decided to use his string to land on a car behind the ‘villain’.

“Hey, shithead! If you’re so power hungry, maybe fight someone who can make a worthy opponent!” Jisung yelled at the dude and watched as the metal thing turned to face him. The man wore a surprised look on his face, but quickly changed it in a smug one. Almost mocking, as he spoke up.

“And that would be you? What can a singular person in a funky weird costume do to my metal monster, huh? Give it a scratch? Pathetic. Go home now.”

Jisung took his time to inspect the thing and look for something that either seemed unstable or like a good spot to try to make it crash. He needed to think fast and act even faster if he wanted to not only save the owner of the shop, but make sure the man would give up and not destroy too many of his surroundings.

Eureka! The middle of the thing’s chest looked like it was more exposed than the rest of the presumed ‘vital’ spots.

“You shoulnd’t have challenged me, bastard.” Jisung told him and smirked to himself as he shot a string of web to a building behind him and in a fast pace went up. He did that only to propulsate himself towards the man in the machinery and put all his strength into his feet and push the thing in the chest, making it jump from its initial spot and fall in the middle street. Components of it either broke or got damaged enough to give the boy an idea where to attack next.

Being focused on the fight that was going on, Jisung failed to notice the news helicopter flying in the sky and taking footage of the confrontation of the ‘Spiderman’ and the ‘villain which started to terrorise the city’. The reporter was giving a detailed description of the situation that was going on at the scene, making multiple citizens cheer for the super-hero who showed up to destroy the plans of the bad guy.

Seungmin perked his head up upon hearing the word ‘Spiderman’ and looked up to the TV, watching the footage in genuine interest. A soft smile dormed on his face, as he whsipered to himself.

“I told you that you can do it, Jisung.”

Jisung reminded himself he had to act fast so he decided to go for the shop owner and take him somewhere safe. It was a good plan, because that way the dude he was fighting couldn’t get to the shop owner and neither attack Jisung in that time.

“Stay here, I will make sure that you will be protected, sir.” the boy told the citizen, but before he could go back to fighting the man in the ‘robot’, the shop owner stopped him.

“I know it’s not the time, but I prefer being referred with non-binary terms.” he told Jisung.

“Oh, my apologies, mx.” the boy nodded and then proceeded to go back on his fight. He used his web string to get himself behind the robot once again and that time, he decided to punch one of the parts that seemed the most damaged. Luckily for him, it seemed like smoke started to raise from that part.

And that panicked the man. Badly. He angrily glared at Jisung, before speaking up as its robot transformed in a flying kind of thing.

“This will not be the last you will see of me, you annoying prick.” he told the boy and then immediately flew away. Jisung sighed, relieved as he looked around. He was glad not so much damage was done to that part of the city. He remembered about the owner of the shop, so he used his string to go back to him.

“He left, you’re safe. May I ask you what did he want from you?” Jisung questioned, carefully, trying to not seem too curious.

“He asked me for some chemical formula that I know as impossible, but he claimed that my boss surely knows what he is talking about. He demanded me to call her and ask her about it. I can’t tell you much about it, but it’s kind of a secret formula that could end up very toxic if in the wrong hands. Please look after yourself if he gets his hands on it one way or another, it could cause you serious harm.” the owner of the shop whispered to Jisung, fearful of the fact that the man could still be somewhere near and hear them talk about that.

“Do you mind if you give me the number of your boss? Maybe we could do an arrangement so I will get a kind of signal if she ever is in trouble.” the boy suggested and the owner agreed, giving him her number and his number as well. “Thank you mx for all the help. Would you like me to escort you home?” Jisung worriedly asked, but he was refused.

“Just take care of yourself, you’ve made a powerful enemy. You need to watch out.”

Those words hit Jisung like a truck. He was aware of them, but he didn’t… think of them out loud like that. He felt weird about it. Was he considered a powerful ally of the humanity now? Was he somehow the protector of the city? What other troubles were awaiting for him in his path to become a super-hero?

So many questions and yet… No answers, because no one could answer them.

He felt a lump in his throat, as he looked at the landscape of the city in bright, colourful lights. Seemingly so peaceful at that moment, but terrified just fifteen minutes ago. It seemed unreal. It felt even more so. Jisung thought of it like a fever dream. So many happened in such a short time, he had no time to grasp everything. It kind of sucked, actually. He wasn’t alone… He had Seungmin, obviously. But he felt lonely. He missed Felix. He wanted to feel like he was normal.

He was yearning for some type of comfort that nothing was going to go wrong. That his human life will be almost the same. And that his super-hero life wasn’t going to become such a big part of him. But he knew he was lying to himself, as he imagined all of these things. The only real comfort was in the fact that Felix was going to be there for him. Hero or not, he knew he had someone to call ‘home’ to go back to. What a home though, he couldn’t even get himself to confess to the boy he had a crush on for a while. What kind of super-hero wouldn’t have balls to confess?

Han Jisung, obviously.

He sighed at his own idiocy and decided it was time to go back to the store so he could get back his clothes and other things and eventually text Felix and ask him if he was awake. He needed some well deserved time with his best friend, he had enough of his powers already. It was unbelievable how tiring it could feel. He never expected it to… kind of suck? Of course, he didn’t expect something grand…

But it just felt weird from different points of views.

He was just so tired.

Lost in thought, Jisung didn’t notice when he arrived at his destination and he was just standing on the top of the vis-a-vis building, staring at it. He rolled his eyes at himself and went down, entering the shop and going down, where Seungmin obviously was waiting for him.

“So, I heard you did well, Spiderman.” the younger said with a slight grin and looking at Jisung who just took off his mask.

“I think it was decent, even if I had almost no idea what I was doing half of the time.” the older explained himself and messed up his hair, sighing loudly.

“Why the long face?” Seungmin suddenly asked and got up, inspecting the costume to make sure it didn’t require to be patched up or something. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t think I fit the super-hero lifestyle. Or maybe I need to get used to it, I have no idea. But it feels draining in so many ways.” Jisung simply said, not in the mood to try and hide what he was thinking. Maybe talking about it was going to do him some good.

“I can get that.” Seungmin simply replied, finishing to look at the costume and went to get Jisung’s clothes and bring them to him to change. “It isn’t the fantasy you wanted to have and that’s kind of tough to wrap your head around. But I think you have it in you. You just need to find it. I know it sounds cheesy and maybe you want to punch me right now, but it gets better with time. Trust me.” he reassured Jisung in his own way and the older was actually kind of grateful. It was a bit comforting.

“Thank you, Seungmin.” he smiled and went toc hange and while doing so, a question popped up in his mind, so he yelled from the bathroom. “Hey, uh, how do you know so much about super-heroes and stuff like these?” he asked and soon enough got out. “No pressure or anything, but I’m actually dying from curiosity so it would be very much appreciated if you gave me an actual answer.”

Seungmin chuckled at how pleading Jisung looked while saying all of that, but he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, sadly I can’t tell you that story just yet.”

“Do I have to earn it?”

“Sort of.” Seungmin simply said and shrugged. “It’s getting very late, go home or something and stop annoying me.”

“Ay, ay, captain.” Jisung complied and stuffed the costume in his backpack and left the basement, looking in his phone while texting with his best friend. He soon then left the store and started walking towards where Felix’s house was. Happily, the blonde haired boy was awake and eager to spend time with Jisung.

On his way there, the both messaged back and forth about what they could do for the night and also tried to plan what was convenient for tomorrow, as they thought it could be neat if they just spent it together as well. They were together a lot usually, but they spent extra time together usually in breaks, so it was only fair they were going to be glued together for the next few days.

Or even for the whole spring break. Who knew?

Talking with Felix, even if only thought messages, gave Jisung a lot of comfort in many ways. He had no idea if he was just scared that maybe he could lose him because of the new part of him which was ‘Spiderman’, or because maybe Felix could slip through his fingers sooner or later in terms of… romantic feelings.

Jisung was just happy to know that his best friend was there with him. And he hoped that wasn’t going to change any time soon. It would probably hurt more than needed, if something was ever to happen to Felix or their friendship. The older didn’t even want to imagine how he would react in such situation. He just locked all of those thoughts somewhere deep in his mind, hoping he wouldn’t have to dig them up, like ever.

He looked up at some point and noticed he almost walked past Felix’s house. When did he walk so fast from Seungmin’s store to there? Was it another weird power from his spider like senses? He didn’t even want to find out, he just went along with it. If Felix was going to ask him how did he get so fast there, he was just going to say he took the bus or something. It was credible, so why not?

Thankfully, the question was never asked as he knocked on the door and Felix let him in. The question of where Jisung was in the mean time was also not asked, and for that, the older boy was infinitely grateful. He didn’t think he had any sort of good enough lie to make Felix believe him, so he was relieved when it never came around.

“Thought I heard your little feet approach me.” Felix greeted him, to which Jisung laughed, faceplaming.

“God, you’re so fucking weird, sometimes.”

“I was taught by the weirdest person, you know?”

“Who?” Jisung suddenly questioned, curious by the answer.

“You, why, of course.”

“You’re a dead man, Lee Felix.”

“Jisung, wait, we can talk about it.” Felix chuckled, trying to ‘plead’ for his life.

The night went by so quickly, it kind of saddened Jisung. He enjoyed it a lot, because he laughed a lot and spent time with his favourite person, but even then, something felt off. He had no idea what it was. Could it be that he was worried about Felix? The fact that he didn’t want his powers to ruin the sweetest thing he ever had part of in his life? The unspoken romantic feelings between them? The fact that Jisung’s heart was aching whenever Felix was mentioning someone who wasn’t him? The fear that if he didn’t confess, someone else was going to? The fact that everything seemed sustained by a string of web and his entire life could be ruined?

Whatever it was, it pained Jisung immensely for some reason. Felix didn’t feel different. Their friendship and chemistry was the same. The only thing that changed was Jisung. He became more aware of different things. Stuff that he would usually ignore or just pretend it didn’t exist.

And everything in less time than imagined. It was quite the ride, if Jisung could say so himself. But he wasn’t in control of the steering wheel and everything felt hectic.

And he had no fucking idea how to control it.

But he hoped he could figure it out, somehow. Someday. Sometime.

And like that, days went by faster than what Jisung expected. Weeks felt like days, days like hours, hours like minutes and minutes like seconds. The spring break was almost done and those days were some of the most complicated days the older ever lived. He not only seemed troubled, but also felt distant from so many people. From his aunt, from Felix even. And he couldn’t even talk with Seungmin about his worries. It felt like a damn loop. He didn’t talk about his concerns and kept things for himself so it all resulted in him becoming sort of cold.

And he hated it, because people were noticing it constantly. And he felt disappointed, not only in himself, but also in the fact that he had to hide that he was fighting the Machine Man, how the news called the ‘villain’ of their city. It was kind of stupid, really.

Yes, the man was back during all the spring break and every time, his robot was harder to break down. But Jisung was also getting more experienced, not only through the fights, but with the help of Seungmin as well. He knew how to train the older really well. Jisung was really grateful for that, because he had no idea what he would do without all the help the younger was providing to him. It helped him a lot and he was just getting better everytime, which was really satisfying. Seungmin also promised him to tell him how he was aware of so much super-hero stuff once he was ‘good enough’ to find out about it.

Whatever that meant.

However, school was going to start again in three days and Jisung requested a free day so he could just rest at home, eat a lot of junk food and watch crappy shows on the TV. He just wanted to live the last of his break like a normal teenager, which was understandable. But, sadly, God apparently had other plans for him. Because not even three hours since he woke up, Seungmin was calling his phone like crazy.

“What? I’m eating sushi and watching Love Live! School Idol Project. Can’t it wait?” Jisung answered bitterly and then gulped down an entire can of cola.

“Do I look like I fucking care, Han Jisung? The GPS the boss of the owner of the shop had disappeared from her phone and I couldn't reach her at all. I think it might be Machine Man’s doing and we need to find his hideout, now.” Seungmin simply told Jisung and then hung up, signaling to the older that he had to come to the store.

Jisung sighed and left his sushi, going to change and prepare to go to meet with Seungmin. He really didn’t like the fact that he had to do that so close to school starting. Damn man, why couldn’t that villain get some free months or something until summer? It would have been so greatly appreciated.

“Han Jisung, stop whining and just walk faster.” he told himself under his breath and decied to take some shortcuts. After all, it was an emergency. At least, he was aware of that, because if it was like he wanted, he wouldn’t even have answered the damn phone.

But oh well, shit happened.

He hated himself so much sometimes. And with a good reason. He had to learn to shut up sometimes. He had like 95% chances of getting punched if he kept his attitude up more than needed. Lucky for him, on the way there it was only him and his thoughts.

“I’m here.” Jisung announced as soon as he finished walking down the stairs. “Any leads?” he asked and immediately went next to Seungmin to see what he was looking at on his laptop.

“Last time she was somewhere near the outskirts of the town, but from there, all the signal just… vanished. Have you ever seen towards which part Machine Man flies to when he is escaping?” the younger questioned Jisung, who started thinking about it.

“I’m pretty sure his last attack was somewhere in the southern outskirts, does it match with where the signal was last seen?”

“Perfectly even.” Seungmin simply answered and started searching for any clues of where the hideout might be. “Here, this abandoned depot might be it. Hasn’t been owned by anyone in so long, it just got ignored for the past few years. Sounds like a good spot with evil plans or something like that.”

“Roger that.” Jisung nodded to what Seungmin said and immediately went to change into his costume.

It took him less and less to put it on, meaning he started to get used to it. And to some extent it showed. Seungmin felt kind of proud of that, actually.

“Hey one thing though, before you go. Take care. Maybe he waits for you. Whatever he has prepared, you can take him down, okay?” the younger looked at Jisung with a soft expression, which made the older relax a bit.

“It will be fine.” he reassured Seungmin and then left. The words were playing over and over again in Jisung’s mind. He had no idea what Seungmin meant, but he looked kind of worried. They prepared for everything that could ever happen, it wasn’t going to be that hard, was it?

Well, that was where Jisung couldn’t be wrong. To get to the abandoned depot was the easy part. To look through the windows and kind of figure out was even easier. To get inside was the easiest. What was hard to deal with was the fact that not only the boss was captured, but also Felix. And the look on Jisung’s face was full of anger.

Of course, it was hidden by the mask, but details.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the boy who kept trying to destroy my plan. No one else, but the so loved ‘Spiderman’. This time I was waiting for you with a special present, as you can see. Someone so precious to you, Felix.” the villain started talking, pacing around in his robot suit, pressing a button for the glass bit to disappear so he could hold Felix’s chin up between his fingers.

“Don’t touch him” Jisung growled and tried to contain his anger.

“Oh or, what? I don’t think you realise. But you will have to choose between the two. And let me tell you, you don’t have much time.” the Machine Man said, retracting his hand and pressing the same button for the glass to appear again. And then another for him to be taken down, somewhere in the basement of the building. A timer of only 2 minutes appeared in between Felix and the boss. The doors locked. A rocket full of some chemical stuff appeared behind Jisung.

“Fuck.”

“Good luck… Han Jisung.” the annoying voice of the man was heard through some speaker hiddent in the depot. The timer started to go down.

Jisung looked around franatically. He tried all the doors but they were made from a metal not even him was able to break that easily. He could only try through the windows, but that would still hurt the people.

He had no idea how to stop the rocket even.

Wait.

Such rocket with the chemical wanted by the Machine Man can be stopped from being reactive by surrounding it with something to stop it from exploding.

“It’s my best bet.” he murmured to himself and used his web string to get on the top of the rocket andput all his strength to make it drop down and then started bringing stuff from around the depot to surround it with, tying everything together with his string.

One minute on the timer.

A thought crossed his mind and even if it was risky, it could have worked. He looked at the spot which took Machine Man in the basement and used his string and all his might to move the rocket surrounded by all kind of stuff in that spot.

Thirty seconds.

“You need to trust me, alright?” he went next to the boss and Felix, undoing the ties of the ropes of the both of them. “Both of you, hug tightly and do not, under any circumstance, let go.

Fifteen seconds.

The boss and Felix both did what Jisung told them and when they both nodded that they were ready, he ran towards the other side of the depot.

Ten seconds.

He shot a string of web to the window that was on the top of where the explosion was going to take place.

Five seconds.

Jisung ran and propulsated himself with the other two through the window and as soon as they were out, he shot another string to another nearby building so they could land safely. Behind them the explosion already took place. However, Machine Man escaped that.

Once on the building, he looked at the two and told them to run out of there, since it could end up in an ugly way. Jisung went back to fight the villain, but with the chemical mini rockets he was shooting, it was a hard way to get rid of them. So he had to destroy the guns.

What other way to do so with his own weapons?

Upon thinking that, Jisung shot a string of web towards one of the rockets and caught it, redirecting it back to Machine Gun, destroying one of his sets of guns. As soon as possible he did the same with the other. But because of that, he failed to dodge one of the attacks with a sharp thing and that made his mask get split in two, leaving his face unprotected.

He took the thing and used his web to shoot it as powerful as possible, hitting the robot suit in the middle, making it short circuit and explode.

Jisung was breathing hard, but even then, he went towards the place where the suit exploded and he was met with no one else… but Felix’s father?

“What…” he whispered to himself and decided to just leave, not wanting to be the one giving the news to his best friend. Not in that way. He just couldn’t do that.

“Jisung, here!” the boy heard and saw Felix, so he diverted his direction to that place, using his string to hang with the head down low to be at his best friend’s eye level. “You saved me, thank you. I have no idea how the dude knew who you are or anything, but I’m glad you’re alright.”

Hearing those words pained Jisung to some extent. Maybe because he knew the truth? Because it seemed unreal? He had no idea, but he was too tired to think about it. So he just tried to ignore it to the best of his abilities.

“Was my dad right though, am I that important to you?” Felix asked and it left Jisung speechless.

“You knew?”

“Unfortunately. I never told you why my father stopped being around, did I? Yeah, it’s a long story. I just didn’t expect both of us getting involved in… all of this.” Felix vaguely explained with a bittersweet smile.

“I’m so sorry…” Jisung simply said.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah but…” the older was cut off by Felix cupping his face and placing a sweet, loving kiss on his lips. Jisung was takedn by surprise, but closed his eyes as well and kissed the blondE haired boy back, letting all the feelings he was hiding that whole time show through it. They both smiled and started giggling, inevitably breaking the kiss.

“No buts.” Felix answered, finally with a bright smile on his face.

“Only if you kiss me one more time.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Maybe it wasn’t the right place to do or feel that, but Jisung thought that constellations were never so close before to him like they were now. And they weren’t constellations, they were the beautiful freckles of the boy he had no guts to confess to. But he was glad it could happen that way, it made it more meaningful. And he hoped that the real constellations could also align and wish them both good luck for the future.

Because dating a super-hero surely was going to be a weird experience, you know?


End file.
